Entranced Lightning
by Blackace70
Summary: Bored to death on a slow day, Phosphora decides to sneak in and use Viridi's viewing fountain to pass the time. When a certain boy catches her eye, she's prepared to go out and stake her claim on him. But soon realizes she may get more than she had bargained for with him. And that...might not necessarily be a bad thing. OCxPhosphora
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody Blackace70 here with my first Kid Icarus: Uprising fanfic. I have to admit when I first looked at this game, it didn't seem like much to me. But after watching a playthrough of it by one of my favorite Youtube gamer Chuggaaconroy, I'm officially a fan now. So much, I decided to write a story of it. Hope you enjoy the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kid Icarus. If I did PitxPalutena would be canon**

Chapter 1: Dull Day turned Great

_**Phosphora's P.O.V**_

_UUUGH, Gods…could today be any duller?!_

_No wait, never mind that…yes it can!_

_Here I am watching over the Nature Sanctuary all by myself while Mistress Viridi was off doing…who knows what (Probably Reset Bombing another human city or something). And Arlon was probably overseeing the Lunar Sanctum like the good little lapdog he makes himself out to be at points. That left me all alone to babysit the palace, which wouldn't be so bad I guess, if it wasn't for the fact that THERE'S NOBODY HERE! Seriously it's like I'm a 10 year old kid being told to watch the house while the parents go out._

_Last time I checked, I'm a Goddess. Not some little brat._

_Anyway, normally when I'm this bored I'd usually go to Cragalanche for entertainment. Somehow, seeing a low minded rock creature beat its head against a wall from time to time always seemed amusing to me. But unfortunately Mistress Viridi had suddenly needed him today to go fight some angel servant for the Goddess of Light. I think his name was Pat or Prick or something, I didn't bother remembering. I was so desperate trying to find something to do, a part of me contemplated on going up to the Lunar Sanctum and sit through one of Arlon's 5-hour lectures on class and etiquette (Yeah…that's how bored and desperate I was)._

_As I wandered through the (empty) halls, I checked off every room I passed by, being that they were clear of any suspicious character; not that anyone in their right mind would invade the Nature Sanctuary Palace mind you._

_Let's see:_

_Main Hall: Check _

_Bedrooms: Check_

_Backyard: Check _

_Courtyard: Check_

_Mistress Viridi's Viewing Fountain: Check...Wait a minute_

_Viewing Fountain, Mistress Viridi left the door to this room open. As I stared inside the room, I weighed my options on whether I should go into the room or not. Viridi, for some inexplicable reason, never allowed anyone to enter this room, under any circumstances; especially when she was in there. Arlon had somewhat of a leeway to this, but only when Viridi was in there and he needed to report something majorly important, and yet even he was not allowed to be in here without her consent. _

_I thought to myself: on one hand, this was a golden opportunity; I could use this chance to learn what my mistress always looked at whenever she's in here alone, and get some major dirt on her. But on the other hand: if I do go in there, I could always run the risk of getting caught. If Arlon spots me in here, I'd be screwed; because knowing him, he'd report my ass to Mistress Viridi in a split second. And if the Mistress herself catches me in here, I'd be REALLY screwed._

_And after a great mental debate (And by that I mean my Curiosity getting the best of me and dominating over my form of common sense) I slowly opened the door and started into the room. I walked further into the room, only realizing how dark the room truly was, hell, the only source of light was coming from the pool itself. I never truly understood why Mistress Viridi wanted the room like this, but I never bothered questioning it._

_I stared into the fountain, and immediately the water flash to a scene. And as I expected, Mistress Viridi was laughing insanely as she reset bombed an entire population of humans_

"_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Nice shot, if I do say so myself!"**__ I heard her bragged from the pool __**"Good riddance, human scum! The world's better off without you!"**_

_Okay…let it never bet said here and now, that this girl does not have issues with global genocide. Because she does_

_The fountain then switched to another scene, showing Arlon ordering troops around the Lunar Sanctum. If you couldn't tell by now, I was kinda underwhelmed seeing all of this_

"Okay, this is all normal and straightforward" I heard myself speak "But I still don't understand reason why Viridi would keep us locked out of this room?"

_As if the fountain understood me it flashed to a whole new scene. This place not even looking remotely close to any of the areas of Skyworld I've ever seen. From the people having different clothing styles (To which I admitted some of them didn't looked half bad) to the weird machines that roamed around the area. Out of all of this, the scene then focused towards a human. And not just any human, but a teenage boy on top of it_

_Upon seeing him, my mind immediately reached to one conclusion: Handsome as Hell. And with good reason to; what with his chiseled face, his jet black hair, as well as his amethyst colored eyes. (A/N: Virtual Cookie to the first person to guess who this guy is.) He looked to be about at least six feet, and I'll admit; though he looked cute, he had a bit of a slender build, almost border lining being a stick like figure. But you tend to work past that as you look at him._

_As I saw various scenes of the guy, whether of him talking with other people or of him by himself, I didn't understand why was the fountain showing me this? Or the better question should be: Why would Viridi care about this particular…human…oh ho, ho don't tell me._

_It would seem that my mistress has a crush, and for human of all things._

_This. Was. Absolutely. BEAUTIFUL! The one being that always preached about how much she despised the human race, secretly harbors feelings for a human at the same time. Oh the irony in this was just hilarious, now I know why she never lets anyone in here. If word ever got out about this, she'd never hear the end of it._

_After filing away my potential blackmail material. I check to see what else this fountain had to offer; because if it can show me an entirely different world, who knows what else this thing, can show me. Time passed and I didn't even how long I've been in here. One thing was for certain though, it felt like it was getting late, no…it WAS getting late and Mistress Viridi was bound to be home soon. So I had cut this short, 'cause like I said: I'd rather not be here should Viridi or possibly Arlon come in here._

_Just as I was about to leave, something caught my eye, or rather 'Someone'. _

_It was a boy, no surprise there, but this one was…different. While looking at various worlds through the fountain, I saw a handful of boys that ranged from either cute to downright hot. But this one stood out from all the rest; I couldn't place my finger on it, but this guy just seemed to let out an aura that made you content just being around him. That you just wanted to hold him tight and never let him go. Before I could think about it any further, I heard front doors of the palace being slammed open. Crap…looks like the Mistress is home, and with the way the doors had slammed open, she must not be happy about something._

_I practically flew out of the room, leaving no trace of me being in there. Closing the door and walking away, only one thing was floating through my mind_

'_That boy . . . he he, what an innocent looking cutie.'_

End of Chapter

_**That . . . may be the only time you'll see a POV be the whole chapter inside a fanfic. Anyway this is the first chapter, hoped you enjoyed it. And sorry if Phosphora seemed a bit OOC at times, I tried to stick closely to her character as best as I could. Not much else to say here except that I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review and tell me what you think**_

_**Hope to see you next time in Chapter 2 of: Entranced Lightening**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody Blackace70 here with the second installment of Entranced Lightening.**_

_**First off, I wanna say that even though this story is getting off to a slow start I'm thankful to those who took the time to read my fanfic, as well as those had left a review for it. Second, I gotta say congrats to Angel of Light Darkness for being the first in correctly guessing Viridi's crush. You sir, get a double chocolate chip cookie filled with marshmallows, for all your marshmallow-y goodness.**_

_**Anyway, Viridi's Crush, if you guess Lelouch Lamperouge or Lelouch Vi Britannia as I like to call him from Code Geass, you guess right. Why, I don't know, I guess when I was writing this story, this X-over pairing came to my head and I kinda liked it. And now that I say that, I demands fanfics of this pairing! CHIBI LELOUCH COMMANDS YOU! **_

_**Anyhoo back to the topic at hand, I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kid Icarus: Uprising or its characters, just the OCs that appear in this story**_

Chapter 2: Into a New World

_**Phosphora's P.O.V**_

_It was dinnertime in the palace, and as I had guess, Viridi was pissed. If the sight of her fuming red face didn't make that abundantly clear to you, then the sight of her violently stabbing her poor salad to death with her fork, should have. Apparently, the Goddess of Light's Angel Captain named Pit (To which Viridi oh so 'kindly' screamed and cursed his name a couple of times when she came in) had not only managed to defeat Cragalanche, but in a few short hours following that, had also manage to destroy her Reset Bomb Depot._

_So yeah…it was pretty much safe to say she was upset about all this._

_Seemingly done with trying to kill her food, Mistress Viridi got up and announced that she was going to the viewing fountain to 'Check on the troops' and did not wished to be disturbed. And while I'd normally would brushed that off with a wave of my hand, this time was a bit different; while Arlon gave a stoic 'Yes, Mistress Viridi' to her announcement, I merely put my head in my hands while my purple eyes glued at her retreating form; all the while a somewhat smug grin had managed to appear on my face. _

_Viridi must have caught the sight of me in the corner of her eye because she just suddenly stopped walking and turned back to face me; my smile seemed to have had a negative reaction on her as well, because it just served to fuel Viridi's already irate anger even more._

"What the hell are you smiling about?" _She snapped towards me, I could feel the venom dripping off every word_

"Hm, oh nothing" _I smoothly replied back_ "Just…enjoying the peacefulness of today."

"Well I glad someone's able to." _She muttered as she stormed out of the room_

_-X-_

_After dinner Arlon had announced that he was heading back to the Lunar Sanctum, leaving me all alone to my devices. And the first thing I did was make my way towards the library. Yes…you read that right, I headed towards the library to see if I could find any information regarding alternate worlds. Now I know what you're thinking: Phosphora read a book? And you would be right to think that. As far back as I could remember books never really held my interest that much. Not that I hate them or anything, it's just that they're __**SO **__boring. I remember one time Arlon had given me a book to read to pass the time when I was bored; I…could not make it pass chapter one. I'm sorry but it was so bad, I couldn't even understand or pronounce half the words that were in the first paragraph._

_Forget the first chapter; I couldn't even make it pass the first page._

_*Ahem* Anyways…_

_I looked through the library and was slightly surprised by the amount of books we had. While I knew Viridi liked to read a fair amount of books every once and a while, she wasn't a book-a-holic; so naturally I had to guess that most of these books were Arlon's. I found what I was looking for (I won't bother you with the name) and after that headed towards the lounge room. _

_It must have felt like an hour had passed when I started reading the book, and I gotta admit this book was amazing. Not only did it talk about the different worlds out there in the universe, which I did not even think were possible until a few hours ago, it also told of a method of being able to visit those worlds. That's was exactly what I was looking for. I was so into my book I nearly missed Mistress Viridi walking into the room._

_I noted that while she was walking into the room, she was a lot calmer than when she had left the dining room earlier, more serene. But that's not what I was paying attention to; my real focus was on her stance, more likely her appearance. Her stance to start off with: was crossed. When I say that, I mean that it looked like a mix between feeling tense and relaxed at the same time; I also noted that her dress was slightly 'ruffled' while her hair was looking a bit wild, and if I didn't know any better, I could swear there was a slight blush on her face._

_I knew she had a crush, but I never thought that she would go far as to actually have…'fantasies' about him; *Sigh* Kids…they grow up so fast these days._

_Uttering a low 'Hey Phosphora' she sported a quick glance at me before continuing on to her destination. Only to stop suddenly and look at me, her eyes wide as dishes. I looked at her, confusion all over my face_

"Mistress Viridi, is something wrong?" _I asked calmly_

"Yes there is" _Viridi spoke, shock still evident in her voice_ "You"

_I was casually laying down the couch, one leg bent up while the other was resting on the elevated knee, the dangling foot swinging lazily in the air. There wasn't really anything surprising about my appearance; well I guess, except for the book I was currently holding had in my hand. Even then, I still maintained my confused expression _"What's wrong with me?"

"You're reading" _That prompted a slow 'And?' from me _"And? You **NEVER **read, in all my life that I had known you I've never seen you pick up a book so willingly before, let alone read one."

_I raised a golden eyebrow _"Soo, just because I never bothered with reading a book before in my life means I'm not allowed to read at all?"

"Uhh, n-no it's not that, it's just…a bit odd seeing you so docile reading a book."

_I shrugged my shoulders at that reply _"Well, when you're bored to death in an empty palace with nothing to do and no Forces of Nature to mess around with; even the dullest things can look interesting to you."

"I…guess" _There was a moment of awkward silence before Mistress Viridi started out of the room again _"Well, you seem busy so I guess I'll leave you to your book. Me, I'm heading to bed."

_Okay…I know a lot of things happened today, and the last thing Mistress Viridi needs is crap to deal with; but I couldn't resist not letting her leave without this_

"By the way Mistress Viridi, you're looking a bit flushed over there. Is everything alright, you're not sick are you?"

_The way Mistress Viridi had ran out the room, you would've thought that Hades and the entire underworld forces were on her heels. Hm, I think I'm gonna enjoy teasing the Mistress._

_-__**Normal P.O.V**__-_

It was late at night in the Nature Sanctuary, and while everyone was sleeping soundly, a certain lightening Goddess was currently sneaking down the halls of the Nature Palace. Floating instead of walking, and using her lightening as a makeshift flashlight Phosphora made her way to back to Viridi's Viewing Fountain. Reaching the room, she walked up to the fountain pool and instantly the water flashed to life, showing the city of where she had first seen that mysterious boy.

"Okay…now I just have to do what the book had instructed." The blonde muttered "Once the fountain glows brightly with your intended destination, transfer your natural energy into the pool and a portal shall appear before you."

Charging her index finger, Phosphora dipped it into the fountain and sure enough a bright oval shaped portal slowly started appearing. She walked up to the portal and saw the people of the advanced city that the boy was in going on with their lives. Phosphora took a look down at her clothes before looking back at the people inside the portal, more specifically the women and their clothing

"If I'm gonna go into this world, I gotta do something about my clothes if I wanna blend in." Phosphora mused before sighing "And I there's only one thing I can do about that."

Phosphora floated into the middle of the room, charging her fist full of lightening energy. Before anyone knew it she punched my laptop screen, causing my hard drive to overload and crash making my laptop freeze.

…wait…

_**BRRZZZZT…SYSTEM ERROR…SYSTEM ERROR…SYSTEM ERROR…SYSTEM ERROR…SYSTEM ERROR...SYSTEM ERROR...SYSTEM ERROR...SYSTEM ERROR...**_

_**Me: What The…?!**_

_**Phosphora: Hey Ace, sorry to bother you writing this story but do you think you can set me up with up some new clothes?**_

_**Me: Uhh…uh**_

_**Phosphora: I know this seems sudden, but I want to be able to blend in properly. And probably look cute doing it.**_

_**Me: …So you nearly destroy my computer just to tell me that? You DO know all my data's on here right, including this story.**_

_**Phosphora: *Blinks then Sweatdrops at her blunder* Eh he, he sorry about that; Soo, about my clothes?**_

_**Me: . . . Tch, yeah I gotcha, the moment you jump through that portal your clothes will immediately change, so don't worry.**_

_**Phosphora: *Hugs me* Thanks Ace**_

_**Me: Yeah ok, now get outta here so I can continue this story . . . AND FIX MY DAMN LAPTOP ON YOUR WAY OUT!**_

_**Phosphora: Gotcha **_

_**KRZZT…SYSTEM RESTORED, REBOOTING ALL SAVED DATA**_

_**Me: That's more like it**_

_**-Back to the story-**_

After that little side detour Phosphora smiled before taking a deep breath. Steeling herself, she jumped through the portal and without a trace, disappeared into the night as if nothing was there.

-X-

Nighttime…

Some would consider it a time of peace after a long hard day at work. Others consider a time where their daily lives end and their night lives can begin. But for 11 year old Geo, it was a time where he can gaze at the beauty of the night sky. Ever since he was 6 years old, Geo always loved star gazing; whether it was by himself or with his family. He could always just sit here and stare at the sky and forget all the problems he would have; well…as much problems as an eleven year old boy can have.

As if his night couldn't get any better, a sudden streak raced across the night sky making the adolescent boy widened his eyes in shock and awe "Cool, a shooting star, how lucky"

As Geo clasped his hands and bowed his head in prayer for good luck, he didn't realized how much that 'Shooting Star' would affect him in the near future

End of Chapter

_**And done…a little shorter and quicker than I had anticipated but I hope you all liked it. I gotta say, out of all my fanfiction I enjoy writing this one the most, not even when I'm writing MegaGirl Starforce am I having this much fun. Again I hoped you all like it, and chapter 3 is well under way**_

_**Phosphora: Wait hold up, I thought this chapter was gonna be a lot longer**_

_**Me: It WAS, but after that little stunt you pulled in the middle of the story, I decided to end it here and play it safe**_

_**Phosphora: Hmph, not my fault you don't back up all your files**_

_**Me: Snarky little…**_

_**Phosphora: *Smiles while holding up an Electrically charged fist* What was that?**_

_**Me: Nothing *Sees Phosphora walk away* …Bitch… *Notices a giant lightening ball coming my way* OH SHI-**_

_***BOOOM***_

_**Phosphora: Hehe, Never mess with the Lightening Goddess ^_^**_

_**Me: Help…me…**_

_**See you next time**_


End file.
